<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Star to Add to the Ones in Your Eyes by voov_the_noodle (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758406">A Star to Add to the Ones in Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/voov_the_noodle'>voov_the_noodle (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, onnly with woojin's part</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/voov_the_noodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix screaming in his ear definitely didn’t give him an urge to wake up, not to mention cleaning up the mess that the youngers had made in the other room, god Chris wished Woojin was still here to take care of things, but a star? Bought for Stray Kids? That, Chris could get up for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids/STAY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Star to Add to the Ones in Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uhhhh I did this for a fic/poem/edit/drawing exchange thing, just posting it here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Chris, Chris! Look!” Felix waking him up by screaming in his ear really wasn't the best way to start his day off, but Chan couldn’t deny that he loved his members. After all, they had gone through so everything together - Stray Kids and STAY alike - and considering the elimination of Felix and Minho in the survival show and Woojin’s untimely leaving, it was a lot, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on that with Felix screaming in his ear and Seungmin, Jeongin and Jisung making loud noises in the other room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“STAY bought a star for us! A star! For us! Chris, get up, you have to see this!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Yeah, now definitely wasn’t the time for a nostalgic moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix screaming in his ear definitely didn’t give him an urge to wake up, not to mention cleaning up the mess that the youngers had made in the other room, god Chris wished Woojin was still here to take care of things, but a star? Bought for Stray Kids? That, Chris could get up for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling out of bed sleepily while an overexcited Felix waited in his doorway, the younger boy’s words finally sunk in - STAY had bought a star. For Stray Kids. No, this couldn’t be. Chan could definitely admit that STAY was one of the best fandoms out there, but to work together to buy a star? A whole-ass star? There’s no way they could’ve been that cooperative, stars were expensive… right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After getting dressed (with Felix urging him on), Chan searched it up - prices started from $19.95 to over $100. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only that much?</span>
  </em>
  <span> STAY still must have been really coordinated to spread the word-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by Jeongin dolphin screeching in response to someone knocking on the door, probably Got7 Bambam and Jackson because they ran out of doritos or something. He could deal with taking care of Got7 later, he needed to check out this star business Felix was screaming about first, and could dwell on how great STAY were while he did that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin couldn't believe it. STAY had bought them a star. An actual friggin’ star. This could not be real. On second thought though, Changbin concluded that maybe it was real, STAY wasn’t known for being one most coordinated fandoms for nothing, and Changbin loved them for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were one of the most supportive fandoms he knew, and not only of Stray Kids, but of each other. They interacted constantly to talk about things other than Stray Kids after discovering common interests, and Changbin was glad that Stray Kids could act as a common ground for these STAY’s to become friends. The energy in the STAY community was one unmatched, in Changbin’s opinion, by other fandoms - they were the best fandom out there, so friendly and welcoming. And the fact that they were so, so sweet with Stray Kids, only wanting the best for them? It was all the better to be treated like a prince, Changbin thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hyunjin scrolled through the comments they had on their recent Instagram post, unable to sleep. It was almost all positive feedback, and what little negativity there was, it lay unseen in the sea of compliments from STAY’s. It was a post thanking STAY for buying and dedicating a star to Stray Kids, and there were as much as 3x the usual amount of comments on this post. Some of them were simple chains of heart emojis, but others were long paragraphs thanking Stray Kids for the things they had done for STAY. Hyunjin loved reading those ones, because not only did they thank Stray Kids, they always included the kindness of other STAY’s when they first entered the fandom. He had read so many of these reports on how friendly and welcoming STAY’s were, he could confirm in a heartbeat that STAY was the best fandom. Ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Scrolling through the 4000 something comments instead of sleeping definitely wasn’t healthy for Hyunjin’s body (he didn’t want to end up as sleep deprived as Chan), but his heart did a thing whenever he read a heartfelt message from a STAY. Maybe his English wasn’t so good and he couldn’t understand all of the long messages, but the clown and heart emoji strings, those he could definitely understand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>No way. No way. No </span>
  <em>
    <span>f u c k i n g </span>
  </em>
  <span> way. Ok, Jisung may be a little overdramatic at times, but a STAR? This was something to be dramatic about. Did STAY really love them that much, to buy them a star? Felix, his best bro, was going to lose his mind, and probably wake up Chan in the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Jokes aside though, this meant a lot to Jisung. Knowing that they had fans who loved and supported them and each other, that gave him a sense of pride. He knew that they still had a long way to go to achieve “kpop royalty,” but fans would keep them going, new and old ones alike. Their support was truly a blessing, it was what encouraged Jisung een as he felt all the pressure on his shoulders. Being now both the oldest and the leader, Chan undoubtedly had the most stress placed on him, but still, Jisung was definitely glad that they could please their fans so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>So much that they bought a star!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>He could definitely go out to celebrate later with Felix and Minho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Woojin sighed. He didn’t remember when Stray Kids had gotten that popular, when they had started to gain fame alone and not just because they were under one of the big three - it seemed like just yesterday that they were still in the survival show. STAY had bought Stray Kids a star, they had probably always wanted to do it but didn’t want to give anything to him, they never liked him anyways, and- He couldn’t. Woojin couldn’t think thoughts like this, it was his choice to leave Stray Kids. He was bringing them down, hindering them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Pulling out his phone, he clicked on the one number that he had been unable to delete since he had left Stray Kids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Chan’s number.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>He hadn’t texted Chan since he had left, too scared of the prospect. After all, his Instagram bio had said restart, right? And yet, he still couldn’t bring himself to delete it. Maybe this time he could send Chan an actual message. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Congratulations. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>There. It was sent. Simple, but the word held a lot of meaning for them. It could mean a million things, “Congratulations for getting a star, congratulations for having such a supportive fanbase, congratulations for doing so well without me, for taking care of the kids, congratulations for being able to hit higher records because I wasn’t part of-” no. He couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>And then again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>congratulations</span>
  </em>
  <span> could also be interpreted as a synonym for </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Today though, Woojin wanted to be more daring then just sending a text. He only lived a 20 minute walk away, after all. Tying his shoelaces, Woojin walked out the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“JISUNG! JISUNG!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I know already Felix, you don’t have to scream at me, go wake up Chan instead, I’m pretty sure Seungmin and Jeongin broke something in the main room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>To say that Felix was excited would be an understatement - this was a giant milestone for Stray Kids, to have their fans do something so important for them. Not to mention a milestone for Stray Kids, this was a huge Milestone for Felix himself. Since coming from Australia to Korea he had never truly felt proud of himself, having been eliminated from the survival show and only getting a US tour after 2 years when other groups were so much faster, but this time, Felix truly felt proud. The STAY’s had always and still did express their love in the sweetest ways, which was truly a blessing, because Felix didn’t think he could handle a toxic fandom on top of the aftermath of Woojin leaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>They worked together perfectly, STAY and Stray Kids, STAY’s always supporting them so sweetly no matter what. To say that STAY was one of the fandoms supplied with more content was an understatement, but Stray Kids did it to show their requited love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Really, STAY was so, so sweet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Minho just wanted to sleep, but no, Hyunjin had to be on his phone all night and Felix had to barge in and start screaming at Chan at the asscrack of dawn about STAY buying a star, and oh wait- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>STAY.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Stray Kids.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Call Minho a drama queen if you want, but on 20 minutes of sleep and no coffee, Minho was bound to act this way. STAY were the literal cutest, if you asked Minho, maybe even more than his cats. Well no, nothing could be cuter than his cats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, STAY was still super sweet, gifting Stray Kids with such love like this, even with Woojin having left and how he still felt like failure after having been eliminated from the survival show. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, of course STAY had done this, being one of the sweetest and most welcoming fandom out there, always so friendly to each other and new members. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Minho couldn’t ask for anything better than their supportive fans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except maybe another cat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, STAY was definitely better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Why did managing a server have to be so hard? Well, maybe factor in how Seungmin was managing a server with over 1,000 for his group, which he was proud to say had gained a lot of popularity, as well as how he had to be an active member of Stray Kids, and pretend not to speak English during interviews and having a split personality on discord and in real life. It was a lot to take in, but Seungmin couldn’t deny that he didn’t go on his server sometimes when he felt down, just to see and be proud of how Stray Kids had brought all these people together. He had found out that a lot of STAY’s had amazing art, a lot of beautiful writing and still others were extremely smart and observant in producing theories about the  Stray Kids’ music videos story and concept. He could never stay on for long though, because it was hard to keep up the fake personality he had dubbed “knifeu.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>As Stray Kids was currently on a US tour and Seungmin didn’t have as much time to manage the server, he used the excuse of “school,” pretending to be yet another Tired University Student™. He missed the free time he used to have for taking care of his server, he just hoped that the staff were taking care of it properly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Who was he kidding, this was STAY he was talking about, always looking out to help and support each other through thick and thin, whether it was Woojin leaving or buying a star for Stray Kids, of course they were taking care of the server just fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Best. Birthday, Gift. Ever. Yes, it was a few days after his real birthday, but still, the fact that a lot of STAYs mentioned it to partly be “a late birthday gift” for him, it was great. Getting a star for your birthday? Jeongin bet that this had never happened to anyone else before. STAY made him feel so warm inside, so soft and comfortable. Not that Stray Kids, his chosen family, didn’t, but sometimes when he had off days and no one was around, he would go to Seungmin’s secret Stray Kids discord server (Seungmin didn’t know that Jeongin knew about it) and would just scroll through the comments on his channel, praising him. It reminded him that STAY loved him, loved him, and really helped to ground him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>He remembered the day after the announcement of Woojin’s departure, when he, himself, hadn’t felt good, had felt weird and floaty, that even though the STAYs were shocked, the majority of them still supported Stray Kids regardless. They sent so many heartfelt messages that day, comforting him, helping him suppress the bad feelings, as his best hyung was no longer there to do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>STAY, to Jeongin, were his blessing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁⇁</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>The knock resonated in the empty corridor, and Woojin sighed - he had heard a crash from inside,and Chan probably hadn’t even woken up yet, it would be a while before the door would open and he would welcome - or maybe not welcome - Woojin in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Regardless, Woojin wasn’t here to go in and have a nice chat. He was here to - what was he here for? He didn’t know, but he knew that he wanted to thank Stray Kids for being his chosen family. He could’ve done that so much earlier, but the wound had still felt too deep, too fresh. Now, a couple months later, it felt easier, if only slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>The door opened. There, Chan stood, a dumbfounded expression on his face. No words were said, but after a few seconds, Chan leapt forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugging Woojin like a lifeline, Chan finally said the words that Woojin had been longing for for so long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome back.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>